Pneumatic turnout units for determining and changing the conveying path of object holders are generally known in the prior art.
An electric turnout unit for determining and changing the conveying path of object holders is known from German utility model No. DE 20 2014 000 310 U1 corresponding to European patent No. EP 2 778 102 B1.
A turnout unit of a baggage transporting belt is known from US patent application No. US 2011/0220458 A1 The turnout unit includes an activation plate and sensors being associated therewith. During its rotation in the clockwise direction, the activation plate passes different sensors being designed as pairs of sensors. The first pair of sensors serves to reduce the rotational velocity of the activation plate. The second pair of sensors serves to cause the activation plate and thus the pivot arm to stop.